Keitaro's Past
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: The final chapter is up! With only 10 minutes left before Naru's gone forever, can Keitaro reach here before she boards the plane?
1. Chapter 1: The Past comes back

Love Hina  
Keitaro's Past  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own dittley squat of Love Hina. I DO own one character…no, I don't own Shinobu…I wish I did though…  
  
Author's Time: Based on one of my older fanfics on my other pen name. Just a conversion of names, re-writing the scrip, and changing the personality, and we have a story! Here's the deal, this is only the intro. Review, e-mail, IM me, if you like the story, and I'll continue it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Hinata House  
  
"This is nice…" Keitaro laid back on the roof of the Hinata House with Naru. "It is, isn't it Keitaro." Keitaro turned his head towards her. "Yeah…especially if it's with you…" "O Keitaro…" They moved closer to each other "Naru…"   
"KEITARO! WAKE UP!" Naru screamed at him. Suddenly, Keitaro jolted up and started to look around. [Damn…it was a dream…] He thought to himself, scratching his head. "Come on, breakfast is ready. Hurry your lazy ass!" Naru left the room and Keitaro just stared at the door. [It's summer…I've known Naru for 2 years and yet…can't tell if she love me or not…anywho, breakfast is ready.] Keitaro got up and walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Sempai!" Shinobu greeted him. "Did you sleep well?" Keitaro looked at her and smiled. "Yeah…slept like a baby…" "Probably because you are one…" Sarah said. Everyone started eating. "Hey Keitaro, that reminds me…well all going out for awhile." Kitsune told him. "Hmm? Where are you all going?" Keitaro asked. "O you know…just out…look around." "Then why can't I come?" "Because you have chores to do!" Naru cut in pointing to the mop and pail. "Aww…your kidding me right?" "Alright! Later Keitaro!" They shouted as they made their way to the door. "What! Wait! You're leaving right now?" "O and Keitaro! Watch the dishes! Later!" Naru called back at him. Keitaro turned around to see the sink full of dirty dished. "O my god! Today isn't going to turn out as planned…  
  
"Whew…all done…" Keitaro dropped down in his room. He reached into the shelf and picked out a binder. "Heh…my album…" He flipped through the pages laughing at the fun memories that he, Naru, and the other borders had. "Hey, here's a picture from the beach! And here's one from the cherry blossom festival!" Keitaro fell in silence. "Now that I think about it…me and Naru haven't talked to each other lately…ever since Tokyo U…" He continued flipping through the album when the old telephone rang. Keitaro walked over and picked up the receiver. "Hello…you have reached the Hinata House. You are talking to the landlord who doesn't have a life…May I help you?" There was no response for 10 seconds. "Um…yeah, well, I like to stay there for a week or two…do you have any rooms available?" "Well…we do, but let me warn you, this dormitory is filled with a lot of interesting people plus you have to contribute to the work around the house." "O that's fine! I get along well with interesting people…" Keitaro stayed silent. "…and about the chores…I think I can handle it! Speaking of which, isn't it a girl's dormitory? Why is a guy like you running a girl's dormitory?" "Um…long story. So when are you coming over?" There was a long pause. "Um…first, I want to see this place for myself before I move in, so is tomorrow ok?" Keitaro thought about it for awhile. "Sure, why not." "Alright! I'll be there in the afternoon, see you then!" Click! Keitaro put the receiver down. "Looks like we're getting a new border…" He sat back down and picked up the album. He continued looking through it when a certain picture caught his eye. He took it out and stared at that one picture. [Ahh…high school life, how I miss you. Sure I wasn't the brightest or the coolest…but there was that one girl at always stood by my side…] Keitaro stood in the picture with a girl on his right side. The girl was about he's height, golden brown hair with brown eyes, and as fit as any girl can be. "Now that I think about it…I wonder what ever happened to her…" He closed the album and placed it back in the shelf. He walked to his window to see that everyone's home. "Well…looks like they're back. Looks like I have to tell them that someone is going to stay with us for awhile."   
  
The next day…  
  
"So Keitaro, who did you lure to make them stay here?" Kitsune asked. "I didn't lure anyone here Kitsune…she just called yesterday and she's coming today to check out the place." "Well…if what you said is true, she is going to help out around the house then?" Motoko said cutting it. "Yeah." "Well…I guess I can't complain then…" Motoko reasoned. "Neither can I…" Kitsune agreed. "Yay! We're going to have a new play mate!" Su cheered. "Well…if she likes the place, she'll stay, so don't mess things up alright?" "Ok!" They all said. "Well…if you don't mind, I'm going out for a walk…" Naru waved them good-bye. "So you're not going to stay and see what the girl looks like?" "It's ok…I'll pass…" She said back. "Well…alright…bye Naru." Keitaro said under his breathe.  
  
[A new border is going to join huh…well, if she does stay…I better warn her about that pervert Keitaro…] Naru thought to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. As she was walking along, a small dog ran through her legs, tripping Naru. "Ma'am! Watch out!" someone call as she was about to walking onto a busy road. A car was coming right for her when someone pulled her out of the way at the nick of time. Naru fell down, trying to relax. "O, thank you very much! You saved my life!" "Don't mention it…" is all she said and walked away. Naru watched as the girl that just saved her life walk away.   
  
"Let's see…it's almost 12:30," Keitaro waited on the couch, "…she should be here…" "Hello? Anyone here?" someone called at the door. "Ah, yes, come in." Keitaro invited her in. When Keitaro get a look at her, he just froze. "O my god! Keitaro! You're the land lord?!"   
"Anyone home?" Naru called as she walked inside. "O hey Naru, you just missed her." Kitsune said. "Who?" Naru said. "The new border…she's moving in tomorrow." Naru looked around and saw Keitaro walking upstairs. "Hey Keitaro!" She called to him but he didn't respond. "Hey Keitaro...hello? You in there?" She called baack but still no response. [I wonder what's up with Keitaro…]   
  
Naru laid on the floor in her room. [That's odd…Keitaro's been acting strange ever since the new border came to see the place…I wonder what happened…] She got up and walked over to the hole in her floor. "Hey Keitaro! You there?" No response. "Hello? Are you in there?" Still no response. "Well…I'm coming in anyways!" Naru jumped from her room and fell right into Keitaro's room. "Heh…looks like he wasn't here after all…" Naru was about to leave when she notice that book was sticking out of the book shelf. Naru picked it out looked at the cover. "Ack! Keitaro's journal…Keitaro has a journal? Hahaha! He keeps a diary!" She laughed. "Well…even if he did keep a diary…I shouldn't read it…" Naru took the book and was about to place it back but she tripped and the book fell open in front of her eyes. "Nooo!" she closed her eyes but curiosity stuck and she peeked. (Note: |any text in here is the journal entry| )  
  
|Since yesterday…I guess I have been thinking a lot about my past…| Naru glanced and suddenly she picked up the book and sat down reading it. |Sure…I don't have a lot of good memories about my high school life…but there is one girl that always by my side.| [One girl? Who's this one girl Keitaro's talking about?] Naru thought to herself as she read on. |She was probably my only friend that was a girl before meeting the Hinata girls…and Naru. She was there for me every time I was in a tight spot, needed some help, and even there just to talk to. Heh…I guess you can say that she's my girlfriend…| [Keitaro has a girlfriend?!] |And I was really surprised when she called out of the blue and wanted to stay here…| [Kyahhh! Keitaro's girlfriend is going to stay here?!] Then Naru looked up. "Uh oh…I here footsteps…Keitaro's coming back!" Naru hesitated and placed the book back where she got it and jumped back into the hole. Keitaro walked inside and got his journal. "Hmm…that's odd, my books all sweaty…" Naru quickly wiped her hands and leave the room. "Well…better finish up my entry…" Keitaro said, sitting down with the book. |But still…| he wrote. |even though she isn't really my girlfriend...sometimes I really do refer to her as a girlfriend. Can't wait to see her again tomorrow.| Keitaro closed the book and placed it back.   
  
Naru sat outside her room. Down in the dumps. "Hey Naru, what's up?" Shinobu walked to her. "It's nothing Shinobu…It's nothing…" "Are you sure…it looks like your heart broken…" Shinobu sat next to her. "I'm fine Shinobu…" "Alright…" Shinobu got up and walked away. [What should I do…?] Naru thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know…short right? Well you guys know the deal…review, IM me, drop me an e-mail say that you like it and I'll continue. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mikoto moves in!

Love Hina  
Keitaro's Past  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Well...here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it's been one hell of a week for me. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. BTW, I'm going to finish this idea first, and then I'll finish Back to the Beach House. Sorry if you like that fanfic rather than this one! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro just woke up and was heading to the kitchen. "Man did I sleep well..." He said to himself. "And today, a new border is coming!" As he turned the corner, Keitaro looked up and saw Naru walking the opposite way. "O, hey Naru!" Keitaro greeted. She just stood there. "You ok Naru?" "Um...I just remember I have to...um, do the laundry!" Naru quickly turned away from him and ran. Keitaro ran after her. "Wait up Naru! What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this since yesterday!" Keitaro called to her. "I'm just fine! Now leave me alone!" She yelled back. "Naru! Stop!" "Just leave me alone will you?!" Naru shouted at him. Then, without noticing, Naru broke through the second floor rail and fell outside. "Ack! Naru!" Keitaro ran to look outside to see if she's alright. "Naru! You ok?"   
  
Chapter 2: Mikoto moves in!  
  
"Geez Naru, I never expected you to fall from the second floor window..." Kitsune said to her, bandaging her up. "You must have been in la la land if you didn't see it coming." "Enough already Kitsune...a lot of things are in my mind..." Naru told her. Keitaro walked in with Shinobu. "Naru, are you ok?" Shinobu asked. "Yeah, I'm fine..." "You know Naru, you took quite a fall...It's not like you to do something like that..." Keitaro told her. "Yeah, I expected it from Keitaro." Kitsune said quickly. "Hey! What is that suppose to mean Kitsune!?" Keitaro yelled at her. "O it's nothing...come on Naru, your all done." Kitsune and Naru left. "Sempai, when is the new border coming?" Keitaro looked at his watch. "Hmm...In a couple of minutes...come on Shinobu, let's go to the living room.  
  
Everyone was in the living room, watching the door, waiting for the new border to enter. A shadow appeared behind the door and as soon as the door opened, everyone got their party poppers and shot them right at her. "Welcome to the Hinata House!" They all cheered. "We are glad to have you as a roommate!" They opened their eyes and saw Haruka standing there. "Well...I didn't know I would be miss this much..." is all she said. "Oops...sorry Haruka, we were waiting for the new person to show up..." Keitaro said, cleaning her up. "Um...excuses me..." They all turned around to see a girl with golden brown hair. "Um...am I at the right place?" "Mikoto! You're here! Um..." Keitaro greeted and looked around for another popper. He picked one up and popped it in front of her. "Welcome!"  
  
"My name is Mikoto Ayukas. I've meet most of you guys yesterday but I haven't seen you yesterday." Mikoto said introducing herself and then turned to Naru. "O, I was out on a walk...my name is Naru Narusegawa..." [Wow...Keitaro got himself a really pretty girl for his girlfriend...] Naru thought to herself. "Ahh...so you're Naru. I've heard sooo much about you from Keitaro!" "O really?" Naru said, eye twitching. "What exactly did he tell you about me?" Mikoto thought about it for awhile. "WELL Mitkoto, let me show you your room...come on..." Keitaro butted in and took Mitoko's hand. "Alright...geez, what's the hurry?" They both climb the stairs up to the second floor. "Well...looks like you have yet another rival Shinobu..." Kitsune said, nudging her. "Kyahh?! What do you mean?" "Boy...never though Keitaro would be a ladies man..." said Kitsune. Naru turned around and headed for the kitchen. "Hey Naru, where are you going?" "Don't mind me; just going to make some tea is all." "Do you need help?" Shinobu offered. "That's ok...I think I can my tea by myself..." Naru was out of sight. "Shinobu, make sure Naru doesn't poison herself ok?" Kitsune told her. "Um...ok... but where are you going?" "Just up to my room..." Kitsune said, walking away.   
  
"Wow, it's been 17 years. What have you been up to Mikoto?" Keitaro asked her as they sat around a table in Keitaro's room. "Well, after finishing up collage, I just took a trip to America. What about you? What have you been up to? How's Tokyo U?" Keitaro nervously scratched his head. "Heh, well, where to begin..." Keitaro wondered. Then, the door slid open and Naru and Shinobu walked in with tea. "Hi Shinobu. Hey Naru. Thanks for the tea." Keitaro said, taking the tea. "You know," Mikoto said, "this is a good time to learn some names. So who you and what do you like to do?" "Well..." Shinobu started. "Um... My name is Shinobu and...Well, I like to cook, clean, and do the laundry." "Well, I'm Naru and I like to study..." They continued to talk when Shinobu noticed a ring on Mikoto's finger. "Um...excuse me, miss Mikoto..." Shinobu started to talk. "O please, call me Mikoto..." "Sorry, but are you married? You're wearing a really pretty golden ring." Naru, Keitaro and Shinobu looked at the ring as Mikoto removed it and placed it on the table. "I'm single. This ring was given to one of my best friends a long time ago." "Really? Who? Anyone I know?" Keitaro asked. "Well..." Mikoto started but was cut off by Kitsune. "Hey you guys, the hot spring is ready." Kitsune said as she walked by. "You guys have a hot spring? I love hot springs!" Mikoto said happily. "Come on Mikoto, we have a lot to talk about, let's continue this conversation there." Naru said, pushing her out the door. They we all out of Keitaro's room. "Hey, what about me? I as talking to her first..." Keitaro said, just sitting there in his room.  
  
"This is great..." Mikoto said as she relaxed in the hot spring. "So tell us Mikoto, how do you know Keitaro?" Kitsune asked. "Yes, I am curious how you know our landlord." Motoko said. "Ok, but where should I start?" Mikoto said, rubbing her chin. "How about when you two first met?" Naru suggested. "Yeah, that sounds good...let's see, we met probably 17 years ago..."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"God! At this rate, I'll never get into Tokyo U!" Keitaro said to himself as he looked at the text book on his lap. "If I can't figure this out, then there is no hope for me!" Keitaro took out his notebook and started writing. "There...I think I finally got it!" Then, a girl looked at the notebook. "Um...can I help you?" Keitaro asked her. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to know the time." She said. Keitaro checked his watch, "its 7:39 am." "Thanks..." She said, taking a seat next to him. She took out the same book Keitaro had and turned to the page he was on. "Let's see..." she said to herself as she looked at the problem. "Hey! You're on the same lesion as me!" Keitaro pointed out. Yeah, I'm already half-way done with this, how about you?" Keitaro hesitated. "Um...well..." She giggled. "You're not even close to done are you?" "You're right! This stuff is hard! This is the only answer I got!" The girl took a look at it. "Um...you need to move the decimal 2 places to the left..." Keitaro looked back at his work. "God! I give up!" He said, closing the notebook. "Come on, don't give up. If you want, I can help you." Keitaro looked up at her. "Really? Are you sure? I'm really hopeless..." "Come on, you can't be that hopeless, by the way, what's your name?" "Keitaro, what is yours?" "I'm Mikoto. Nice to meet you!" They shook each other's hands and she began helping Keitaro study.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"So you knew our helpless cause before us huh." Kitsune said. "He wasn't that helpless...he knew what he was doing but his mind wasn't in place..." Mikoto said. "What happened to you after you graduated from High School?" Naru asked. "Well...I went off to collage, but Keitaro sadly didn't get in...he wanted to get into Tokyo U and didn't want to go anywhere else. I tell you, I haven't seen someone so persistence to go to one school." "Heh, well that's Keitaro for you...So, by the time Keitaro got in, what happen to you?" Motoko asked. "Well, after I graduated, I took a trip to California..." "I'm from California!" Sarah said suddenly. "Cool...now where was I?...o yeah, I took a trip to California to meet my uncle that lives there. Now that I answered your questions, how about you answer some of mine..." The borders looked at each other. "Ok, shoot!" "Does Keitaro have a girlfriend?" "Aren't you his girlfriend?" Naru suddenly blurted out but then covered her mouth with her hands. "O no, of course not. Me and him are just really good friends. I really don't think we could be an item. Besides, he told me he was trying to fulfill a childhood promise to a girl. So does he?" "No, a sad, lonely, man he is..." Kitsune told her. "But you might want to asked Naru for the real answer." Kitsune said, playfully. "What is that suppose to mean!" said Naru, starting to choke her. "Stop it Naru...can't...breathe..." Naru released Kitsune. "You know...this is probably one of the most peaceful bath we ever took...I mean, Keitaro is always interrupting us with some dumb excuse to peep." Naru said. "What do you mean Naru?" Mikoto. Just then, a little object fell from the sky and fell into the spring. Everyone gathered around where the object landed in the water. "What was that?" Su asked. "I'm not sure..." Just then, Keitaro entered the bath. "Did you guys see anything fall from the sky. If you did, can you return it to me? It's kinda important...ack!" Keitaro suddenly realized that he just intruded on them, once again. Mikoto just stared at him. "This is what I mean Mikoto...Keitaro! You god damn..." "Ack! Sorry Naru!" Keitaro said, running...but wasn't fast enough. Naru socked him on the face and sent him into orbit. Kitsune placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be alright...he's always alright before..." "It's not that...Naru can really hurt someone can't she..." Mikoto said, still looking up.  
  
[Whew...so Mikoto and Keitaro aren't together...maybe I just imaged that in his diary...] Naru thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her room. There, she just laid in her room. "Now where were we..." Naru sat up and headed towards the hole. [Great...I can hear them talking from my room...] Naru thought. "You were about to tell me how you got here Keitaro." Mikoto said.  
  
Mikoto and Keitaro were the only ones in his room "Well...I came here when I was a second year ronin..." "You mean you failed two times? I thought you would have gotten in by then." "Well...anyways, I came here because my grandmother lived her. I thought a change in scenery would do me good. But my grandmother left and the hotel became a girl's dormitory." "So how did you become the landlord?" Mikoto asked. "Well...my grandma left an inheritance saying that I now own the Hinata House...and here I am..." Just then, the door opened and Haruka walked in. "Long time no see Mikoto." Haruka said, handing them tea. "It's good to see you again Haruka." "So you'll be staying with us huh?" Mikoto nodded. "Well, if you want, you can cook dinner today." Haruka told her as she left the room. "Great! You haven't lived 'til you tried my cooking!" She said to Keitaro and she hurried to the kitchen. "That's odd...I don't remember Mikoto cooking..."  
  
Everyone was around the table eating. "Hey! This stuff is great!" Keitaro said. Everyone agreed. "Stop it you guys, your making me blush!" Mikoto said. "But really, where did you learn how to cook. Maybe Naru should get lessons..." Keitaro said but then was hit by a bowl. "Don't think I didn't hear that you idiot!" Naru said to him. "O, it's just something I picked up along the way. I wasn't good in the beginning but I did improve." Keitaro got up and walked out of the room. "I'm going to get myself cleaned up." Keitaro was out of sight. "You know Mikoto, you still haven't told us about that ring." Shinobu said to her. Again, she took off the ring and placed it down so everyone can see it. "Like I said, this ring was given to me by a good friend a long time ago." "Who gave it?" Motoko asked. Mikoto picked up the ring and placed it back on her finger and smiled. "It was a present from Keitaro." "Keitaro gave you that!" they all said. "Yup, I and he were good friends back at high school. I was there for him and he was there for me. And on graduation day, we exchanged presents so that we don't forget about each other. He gave me this ring as a best friends forever symbol." "I see, so you guys gave each other something so you don't forget about each other later on in life." Kitsune said. "So what did you give Keitaro then?" Naru asked. "Well...you see I gave him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Keitaro couldn't sleep. [Good to see one of my past friends again...] He thought to himself. He got up and walked towards his bookshelf. He took on of the books and opened it. It really wasn't a book at all, but a safe, and inside was a small box. Keitaro took the box and opened it. Inside, was a golden ring. [Good thing I manage to get it out of the girl's bath.] He thought to himself as he read the inside of the ring. Inside, along the ring was the inscription. "To Keitaro. From Mikoto. Friends Forever."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Yeah I know, my grammar and spelling isn't that great but hey, anywho, review plz! At lease let me know that people are reading my stuff! 


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday!

Love Hina  
Keitaro's Past  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Right now I'm trying to fight a cold so don't expect a lot from me for awhile. Anywho, enjoy the next chapter!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Sempai! You're early today." Shinobu greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi Shinobu...what's for breakfast?" He asked. "You got me, Mikoto is making breakfast today." She said, pointing behind her. "Good morning Keitaro! Breakfast is coming up in just a moment. And after, I need to talk to you about something ok?" Keitaro scratched his head. "Um...ok..." [I wonder what she wants.]  
  
Chapter 3: The Birthday that almost wasn't.  
  
[It's been a couple of day since Mikoto moved in. Everyone seems to like her a lot, although Naru seems a little snippy ever since she came... I wonder what Mikoto wants.] Keitaro thought to himself as he waited in his room. Then, Mikoto walked in and sat down. "Um...you wanted to see me for something?" Keitaro asked her. "Well, you and I haven't caught up with each other so...I was wondering if, you want to go out." This caught Keitaro off guard and then, there was a sudden thud on the floor above them. They both looked up and looked back at each other. "Um...sure, I'll get ready, and I'll meet you there." Keitaro said as Mikoto got up. "Alright! At 3 'o clock!" she said, walking out.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Naru was on the floor of her room with a glass cup up to her ear. "You know Naru, I never thought you would be the spying type..." Kitsune said, standing at the doorway. Naru jolted straight up and stood there. "It's not what you think Kitsune!" "Uh huh, sure Naru. But you know, at this angle, I have to say that you can't stand Mikoto being close to Keitaro." A faint blush crossed Naru's face. "W-What are you talking about?!" "O Come on Naru, it's sooo obvious. You're jealous of her!" "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you excuse me, I'm going out for a walk." Naru said, storming out of her room. Kitsune watched as Naru walked out of the Hinata House. "Well, with Mikoto around, things are going to get a little bit interesting." "Kitsune! Kitsune! Look what I found!" Shinobu ran at her with Sarah and Su. "What's wrong Shinobu?" she asked her. Shinobu handed her a folder with all of Mikoto's info about her. "Uh huh, so you got info about her, so?" Kitsune said. "No! Look at the date!" Shinobu told her as she pointed at the birth date. She looked at the date and looked at the calendar. "No way! It's her birthday today?!"  
  
Keitaro was waiting at the very place he meet Mutsumi and Naru for their dates. "You know, why are all my dates here..." Keitaro said to himself. Just then, Mikoto appeared and waved at Keitaro. "Hey Keitaro! Have you been waiting long?" "Nah, I just got here...so where do you want to go first?" Keitaro asked her. "How about we eat first." She said, tugging him. And where did they end up eating? "Mmm...I just love a good beef bowl, don't you Keitaro?" "Um...yeah!" He answered. [Heh, I didn't think she likes beef bowls...but hey, she picked it herself.] "So tell me Keitaro, how's your life? Succeeding in wooing one of the girls at the Hinata House?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?" "O come on Keitaro, you're in a girl's dormitory. You're bound to fall head over heals for one of the girls." Then a girl with long hair sat two tables across from them. She took off her hat and put her glasses on. [Man, I can't believe I'm here...] Naru thought to herself as she stared a hole in Keitaro. "Um...ma'am?" Naru looked at the waiter. "Yes?" "Due to a small capacity and there is a lot of people here today, you don't mind if one other person sit with you do you?" Naru thought about it for a while. "No, I don't mind." Then, a girl will long black hair waked in a took a seat. Naru's mouth was open and had a blank expression. "O me, o my, Naru, what you doing in a place like this?" Mutsumi asked. She turned around and saw Keitaro and Mikoto. "O I get it...Fu fu fu, your stalking Keitaro and his date aren't you?" "That's not it Mutsumi! It's not what it looks like! And besides, what are you doing here?" "I'm just visiting. I was planning to head to the Hinata House but then I got hungry." Naru looked back at Keitaro and Mikoto but they were gone. "Ack! No! They already left! I need to find them!" Naru said, getting up and walking out the door. "Wait Narusegawa! I wanna come to!" Mutsumi said following her.  
  
"Do we have all the party supplies up?" Motoko asked as everyone was running around, setting up the things. "We have everything ready, all we need is the cake..." Kitsune told her. There was a long silence then they both looked at each other. "We didn't get a cake! Let's go!" Ktisune grabbed Motoko and they both ran out the door. "Um...Kitsune, Motoko..." Shinobu called to them but they were already gone. "Hmm...why didn't they just asked me to make a cake...o well..."  
  
"Aww, look at them. They look so cute together..." Mutsumi said looking over Naru's shoulder as they hid in the bush, about 10 feet away from them. "Be quiet Mutsumi, you don't want to blow our cover do you? ...well? do you?" Naru looked behind her to see that Mutsumi collapsed. "No! Don't die on me now Mutsumi!" She screamed at her while shaking her body. Mutsumi came around. "Huh? Did I faint again?" "Whew...you're alright...now back to...ack! They're gone again! Let's go Mutsumi!" They both looked around and saw them getting on a boat. "Hey! Look! They are doing what I and Kei-kun did on our date." Mutsumi pointed. "Come on, let's get a boat." Naru said.   
  
"How romantic..." Mikoto said as she and Keitaro drifted off. [Heh, it's déjà vu all over again...as long as we don't blow up like last time.] Mikoto looked at Keitaro. "You ok? You looked troubled." "Huh? It's nothing..." Mikoto moved closer to him. "Are you sure? You know, if you talk about your problems, they become half as heavy." Keitaro looked down. "Mikoto, 17 years ago...when we first met. Why did you help me? I mean, you know I was hopeless...I couldn't even do the simplest problem in the text book!" Mikoto looked away from him. "Well...back then, I wasn't that popular with everyone...I was the smartest one in all my classes. Getting all A's in every subject to the point where everyone thought all I did was study. I didn't what everyone to think I was a bookworm so I wanted to make friends with everyone. That didn't work as well as I wanted it to. I almost gave up hope but I saw you struggling with a problem. And well...I guess from there, its history right?" Keitaro turned to her. "Right..." Keitaro placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know I already told you this but, thanks..." Mitkoto turned to him so they were face to face. "Hey no problem Keitaro, that's what friends are for right?" "Right!"   
  
"Dammit...I can't hear what they're saying..." Naru said as they try to get closer. "Um...Narusegawa...why are you stalking them? I mean, like you said yourself, you don't have a crush on Keitaro...so why bother with his love life? Unless..." Mutsumi turned to her with a surprised expression. "That's not it Mutsumi!" "Naru, you do like Keitaro don't you. I mean, why would you follow him and stalk him." Naru was taken back by that answer. "Um...well...you see...I guess I have, devolved a liking for him...just a little though." Mutsumi smiled. "Don't worry Naru, your secret safe with me..." "Mutsumi! Don't take it the wrong way!" They were creating enough commotion that Mikoto and Keitaro looked over at their direction. "Ack! I think they spotted us...now what?" Naru said. "I got it! Sink or swim!" Mutsumi said as she jumped off the both. Naru just sat there surprised. "I can't believe she just did that...but she's right! Sink or swim!" Naru jumped off the boat and started to swim to shore. Keitaro scratched his head. "Was it me, or did that look like Naru." Mikoto squinted her eyes. "Nah, I can't be."   
  
"You know Kitsune...you can help me buy carrying this big cake..." Motoko said, as Kitsune guzzled down sake. "Nah, it's ok. You're doing just fine." They both finally made it though the door of the Hinata House. "Good, we made it back..." Everyone gathered around Motoko and looked at the cake. "Wow, this looks great! I can't wait when she comes back. Su said as she hopped round the house. "Stop, if I drop this cake, we won't have enough time to get another one so we have to be really careful not to..." Then, Naru and Mutsumi both rushed in and bumped Motoko, making her fling the cake half across the room and landed on the floor. Everyone just stared at the mess on the floor with a sweat drop. "Um...Kitsune..." Motoko started. "Er...yes Motoko..." "Please tell me that Naru didn't just bump into me, making me drop the cake on the floor which is now a dirt plop on the floor." "Um...ok Motoko...I won't..." They all started at each other. "What are we going to do!" Sarah screamed as they paniced. "What's going on you guys?" Naru asked. Shinobu whispered into Naru's ear what was happening. "What are you serious? I'm so sorry Motoko! But we have to do something! They are going to be here in any minute!" "I can make a cake, but it will take me a while!" Shinobu said. "Ok! Go get started now and whatever you do, don't stop! We'll try to figure out a way to by time." Kitsune said as she pushed Shinobu into the kitchen. "Now how to stall for time..." Kitsune said, thinking of a way. Then the doors opened and Keitaro and Mikoto walked in. "Hey you guys, we're home!" Keitaro said to them. "ACK! K-Keitaro! Mikoto! Come with me for a minute!" said Kitsune quickly pushing them through the door. "You too Naru!" she said grabbing her arm and dragging her.   
  
"Check out all the pretty fishes Keitaro!" Mikoto pointed. Kitsune brought Keitaro, Naru, and Mikoto to the aquarium so buy Shinobu more time. As Keitaro and Mikoto watched the fish together, Naru stared at them from afar, disgusted. [Geez, why doesn't they just kiss each other already...] Mikoto looked over at Naru's direction. "Hey Naru, check this fish out!" "Um...that's ok..." She responded bluntly. Mikoto then turned to Keitaro. "You think I did something wrong?" she asked him. "Nah, I don't think so...but I do wonder what's bothering her..." Keitaro said. They went back at looking at the fish. "Mikoto..." Keitaro whispered to her. "Yes?" "Happy Birthday..." Mikoto eyes shot opened and turned to him. "My God, how do you remember?" Mikoto questioned him. "O, you know me, I just know..." [Well, actually I caught a glimpse of what Kitsune and other were doing...] Keitaro said to her. Mikoto hugged him. "Thanks Keitaro, so far, this has been the greatest day ever..." she said to him. "No problem Mikoto, that's what friends are for!" Naru stood in the back with a jealous face. [Ok, that's it. I had enough of this, I'm leaving before I hurl...] Naru silently made her way to the exit. Mikoto and Keitaro turned around. "Hey Naru, wanna go home now?" Keitaro called but Naru wasn't there. "Huh...she's gone...maybe she's already home..." Mikoto said.  
  
When Mikoto and Keitaro made it home, a big welcoming party celebrates Mikoto's birthday. Everyone was partying and drinking except for one...  
  
[I don't know if I should really do this...I guess I should save it for my last resort. O Keitaro, if you only knew how easy it would be to show you how I feel...] Naru sat alone in the dark in her room, with the telephone near her...and her passport...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*takes out his hard helmet, some bricks, and cement* I'm sooo going to fry next chapter....keep an eye out for my next chapter, it's going to be a tear jerker! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sudden GoodBye

Love Hina  
Keitaro's Past  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Whew...finally completed my barrier...Well, I'm going to try to make this one a tear jerker...so bust out the tissues. I'm so going to get flamed...Why you ask? O, you'll see...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro just woke up and was heading towards the bathroom. "Man, what a night...slept the log...I think I drank too much also..." Keitaro turned the corner and opened the bathroom door. Unfortunately, Naru was using it right now. "KEITARO! WHAT THE HELL!" "Ack! Naru! I'm so sorry!" Keitaro said, covering his eyes. Naru got up and punched him through the wall. "Take that you pervert!" By now, everyone is awake. Mikoto stretched and scratched her head. "Looks like Keitaro got in trouble with Naru again..."  
  
Chapter 4: The Sudden Good-Bye  
  
"Keitaro..." "Yes Mikoto..." "Do you like it when Naru punches you out? It seems like it happens everyday..." Mikoto told him. Everyone was at breakfast, eating. "Trust me Mikoto, It's not on purpose..." Naru spoke up. Mikoto got up from the table. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go out for a walk." She left and everyone else watched. "I wonder where she's going..." Shinobu said to them. Naru also got up. "I'm going to my room, thanks for breakfast..." Naru left the room also. "I wonder what's bothering Naru..." Keitaro said. "This is bad...I haven't seen her this low before..." said Kitsune. "She wasn't even at the party we threw for Mikoto..." "You don't think Mikoto is the source of Naru's depression do you?" Motoko asked them. "No way, I don't think the reason she's down is because of her..." Keitaro told them. "Why don't you go talk to her then Keitaro." Motoko ordered him. "Hmm...Maybe your right...I'll go talk to her." Keitaro got up and walk towards Naru's room.  
  
"Hey Naru, can I come in?" Keitaro said, knocking at her door. "Um...yeah, just give me a sec to..." Keitaro opened the door to catch her half naked. "Dammit Keitaro! I said wait!" she screamed punching him down the hall.  
  
"So what do you want Keitaro?" Naru asked him. Keitaro scratched his head. "Well...everyone has notice that you haven't been like yourself lately." "What are you talking about? I've been myself. I mean, I've been punching you on a daily bases..." "Er...that's not what I meant. We all think you're depressed about something..." Naru just stared at him. "That's a good one!" she laughed. "You don't really think I'm in a situation were I could just snap and kill myself right now, right?" Keitaro just stared at the floor. "You idiot! I'm not going to kill myself alright! I'm not depress!" "Ok! Ok! You're not depress. But still, if you have any problems...I'm always here for you..." Naru eye started to twitch. "Get out of here before I decide to kill something right now!" she screamed at him, chasing him out of her room. "Hey Naru..." Kitsune called. Naru turned around to see Kitsune with bath items. "The hot spring is ready." "That's good, taking a bath right now would be nice..." Naru said.  
  
"Ms. Ayukas! Nice to see you again!" Mutsumi called to her as she walks inside the Hinata Tea House. "You're Mutsumi right? And please call me Mikoto." "Ok Mikoto. So how are you? Did you sleep well?" Mikoto stared at her. "That's my line! You're the one that drank 12 bottles of sake last night!" They both laughed together. "It's nice to see you again; I'll get you some tea." Mutsumi said to her as she made her way to the kitchen. A few moments later, Mutsumi came back with tea for the both of them. "So tell me Mikoto, how do you come into play with Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked. "Let's just say high school friends...so, you've known Keitaro for awhile. Does he have a girlfriend?" Mikoto said her. "Well...hehe...um..." "Come on! Tell me! Don't hide behind a giggle!" "Ok ok! I've known Keitaro for 2 years now...and so far, he has a major crush on...well..." Mikoto got up from her seat. "Well...!" "Ms. Narusegawa..." she said in a low voice. "Ha! I knew it! I knew he and Naru were something..." Mikoto said, standing straight up. "No! Mikoto! It's not like that at all! Narusegawa doesn't know about it!" Mikoto sat back down. "What?! You mean Keitaro has been keeping it a secret for 2 years and on?" Mutsumi nodded her head. "Hey! What about you Mikoto! You've known Keitaro since high school! Didn't you have a crush on him too?" Mutsumi wanted to know. "Well...to tell you the truth...I haven't thought about it ever since we graduated. But, to be perfectly honest...yes..." "Kyahh! Does this mean that you still like him up to now!" "No Mutsumi! I've moved on...now I just see him as one of my best friends...." Mutsumi finished off her cup of tea. "I see, so you're not going to join the rivalry of Keitaro then..." "Huh? What did you say?!" Mikoto jumped out of her seat. "Are you telling me that a lot of people have a crush on Keitaro!" "Um...well...yes..." "Like who?" Mutsumi hesitated for a minute. "Well...for starters, me..." She just stared at Mutsumi. "You're after Keitaro?" "And also Shinobu...I think Motoko has s place for him in her heart, Kitsune...I think...and of course...Naru." Mikoto finished off her tea and got up. "Wow, I didn't know Keitaro was such a stud...anywho, thanks for the tea, I think I'll be heading back now..." "Mikoto! Don't tell Keitaro about this conversation alright!" Mutsumi called to her. "Don't worry! I don't say a word!"   
  
"Ahh...nothing like a bath in the late summer huh Naru..." Kitsune said, relaxing in the hot spring. "Yeah...nothing like it..." "So tell me Naru, are you feeling alright?" Kitsune said to her. "O no! Don't tell me you think I'm depress! I'm not depressed god dammit!" "Alright! You don't have to yell, just relax will ya. But there is one thing I want to take about..." Naru turned to her. "What's up? What do you want to talk about?" "It's about Keitaro..." "He's an idiot, a pervet, and very hopeless and very careless... case closed."   
  
Back in the House...  
  
"Ack!" Keitaro screamed and dropped on the floor, grabbing his heart. "Sempai! You ok?" Shinobu rushed to his aid. "Yeah, it just feels like my heart took 4 bullets..."  
  
Back at the hot spring...  
  
"Come on Naru, you know that's not true...although it really is..." Kitsune told her. "Kitsune, was this your plan? Bring me to the hot spring and talk about that dork..." "Well, it was the plan..." Naru got up and made her way to the exit. "Later Kitsune!" "Naru! Wait!" she called at her, grabbing her and pulling her down. "Kitsune! What is that for!" "Come on Naru, we've never took time to talk to each other like we use to do back then..." Naru looked down at the water. "Well, that was then and this is now..." Kitsune just stared at her. "Well, now I'm asking you about Keitaro. Have you developed any feelings for him?" "Yeah right! Like I would have feelings for that dork!" Kitsune shook her head. "Is that what you want to believe? Is your heart saying that? Or is it you?" "Kitsune! What's with the change in personality all about?!" Naru wanted to know. "Ok, ok, just answer this one question...and answer it truthfully..." "Ok, what is the question Kitsune." "Do you remember what happened 3 years ago?" Naru thought about it for awhile. "Um...something happened..." "Naru, really think about this question." As hard as Naru thought, nothing came to her. "Sorry Kitsune, I just can't remember, and if it was important, then I'm really sorry!" Kitsune shook her head. "Of course you don't remember what happened 3 years ago or beyond and you know why?" Naru looked up at her. "Why?" "Because, about 2 years ago, Keitaro moved in..." Kitsune told her and Naru slowly looked down at the water. "...and the reason I can give you on why you can't remember what happened before he came is because you have so many memories with Keitaro that you've let go of your past and concentrated on the future..." There was no response. Kitsune got up and headed for the door. "I know your not going to tell me anything about your love life, but...just think about what I said..." Naru was left alone in the bath. [Kitsune is right...I can't remember anything that happened before I met Keitaro...Is it because I have a lot of memories of Keitaro? Or is it because I really...do love him?] Naru just sat in the hot spring and thought for awhile.  
  
"Keitaro? Keitaro, are you here?" Mikoto knocked at his door. "O, come on in Mikoto." She walked and sat across from Keitaro. "Hey Keitaro, whatcha doing?" He looked up at her. "Nothing much, just paying off the bills...So what have you been up to today?" "O nothing much...I just was thinking..." Keitaro dropped everything he had. "What's on your mind?" "Well...I just what to know...do you love Naru?" Keitaro was dumb struck by that question and a blush suddenly appeared. "Heh...I knew it..." "What!" Keitaro said in amazement. "What do you mean you knew it?!" "It's sooo obvious! It's writtin all over your face!" Keitaro sighed. "Ok, yes...I confess, I love Naru..." "Then why don't you tell her! I think she has a right to know!" Keitaro stared at her. "Easier said than done..." "What are you ashamed of? Being put down? Thinking that Naru doesn't love you back?" "Excatly...I can't just walk up to her and say I love you in front of her face...if I get rejected...I don't know what I'll do..." Mikoto got up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You have to build confidence...If you don't, you might regret it later on in life." Keitaro looked at her. "Well, what's the rush, I'm just waiting for that perfect time. You know, like in the movies where they confess their love and then there was a haply ever after at the end. I'm waiting for one of those moments..." Mikoto patted his shoulder. "Boy, you haven't changed a bit. You're still a dreamer..." "Heh, but still, it's easier if she only knew how easy it would be if I can show her how I feel." Mitoko stood up. "Yeah, but you can't, so you have to use words..."  
  
Meanwhile... (This is it...)   
  
"Hey Motoko...where is Keitaro?" Naru asked. "He is in his room with Mikoto." Naru shivered. "O, ok...Maybe I should get them some tea..."  
  
Back in Keitaro's room  
  
"You know...now that I think about it...I really don't think I can tell Naru right now..." Keitaro told Mikoto. "Come on, you won't find out how Naru feels about you if you don't tell her." Kietaro smiled at her and said, "I know Mikoto...I know your trying to by a good friend by helping me but...I just can't walk up to her and say..." At this moment, Naru was carrying a tray of tea and was at the door of Keitaro's room. "I LOVE YOU!"   
  
(Right here you should play some dramatic, chase scene music)  
  
Just then, there was a loud crash of metal and shattering of glass. Keitaro and Mikoto looked at each other. "What was that?" Mikoto asked. "I dunno..." Keitaro respond. They both slid open the door and looked down the hall. And there, Naru stood, surrounded by broken glass and a metal tray at her feet. "Naru!" they both said. The hallway was dark and they couldn't see her face clearly. Slowly Naru started to walk backwards. "Naru, are you ok?" Keitaro called to her as he walked towards her. As he walked to her, she started to back up. Then, all of a sudden, Naru turned and ran. "Naru! Naru! Where are you going?!" Keitaro called, running after her. Naru ran past Shinobu. "Huh? Naru?" Then, Keitaro past her. "Sempai?! Where is everyone running to?" Mikoto ran to Shinobu. "Shinobu, where did Keitaro and Naru go?" She pointed down the hall. "Why were they running?" "No time to explain..." Mikoto told her, "Just tell everyone that this is an emergency. Go!" Shinobu ran to get the others while Mikoto ran after Keitaro and Naru.  
  
"Naru! Where are you going?" Keitaro called to her but still no response. "Is this about Mikoto?" Then, Naru grabbed her purse and a box-shaped object and heading towards the door. "Naru! Stop! Wait up! Where on earth are you going?!" "Just leave me alone ok Keitaro!" Keitaro just kept on following her. "Naru! Talk to me, tell me where you're going." Naru stopped, dropped the object and swung with her purse, hitting Keitaro directly on the head. "STOP FOLLOWING ME! If you really want to know, I'm trying to get as far away from this place as humanly as possible and most of all, from YOU!" Keitaro was stuck by this. Naru grabbed her things and started running. [She's running away from me...she never wants to see me again...but why?] Keitaro got up and ran after her. "Dammit Keitaro! I said stop following me!" she screamed back at him. "I need to know why your mad!" Naru again stopped, picked up a bench and crushed Keitaro with it. "KEITARO! I HEARD YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVE MIKOTO! DON'T YOU GET IT! YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE!" Naru screamed at him will full force. "GO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH HER!" she said finally has she left Keitaro. He slowly got up. [She over heard our conversation and got the wrong impression...O no! She got a good head start!] Keitaro looked around and saw a kid with a bike. He ran over to the kid and threw him some money. "Here kid, take it, I need to borrow your bike for awhile, I'll be right back with it!" With that said, he rode off.  
  
Back at the Hinata House...  
  
"You guys! Naru's stuff is gone from her room! All her clothes, personal belongings, they're all gone!" Sarah said. "All of it? Motoko asked. "And in her phone book, there was a name circled." Su added, waving the phone book around. Kitsune quickly grabbed it and looked at it. "O no! We need to stop Naru! It's only a matter of time now!" Everyone ran out of the House, trying to figure out where Naru went.   
  
Now, back to the chase...  
  
Keitaro raced threw the crowed, trying to find out where Naru went. "Damn she's fast, if I don't find her....who knows what will happen..." As Keitaro was peddling, He saw Naru just entering a place. "Naru!" He shouted. Naru looked up and saw Keitaro coming at her at full speed. So she picked up a stick and threw it in his way, making him crash. Naru rushed into the building, which happens to be a subway. Slowly, Keitaro got up, not paying any attention to the cuts and the bleeding. "Naru, wait..." he called, limping into the subway. [Don't do this to me Naru. I don't want it to end like this...I need to tell you how I feel if you really want to leave...] Keitaro looked around and saw a path of dots that seems to be a trail. Keitaro quickly followed the path, leading him to Naru, who was walking towards a train. "Naru wait!" he called out to her. She paid no attention to him and walked inside. But suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled away from the train. Keitaro turned her around to see her face but it was looking down to the ground. "Naru, please...don't go. I can't imagine a world without seeing your face in the morning...Naru, you don't know how much you mean to me. Everyday I wake up knowing that I'm going to see you again, somehow, someway...please don't leave..." Tears started to come from Keitaro's eyes. "Naru...I want to tell you that...I love you..." Keitaro released Naru, continuing to stare at her waiting for a response. Then, slowly, Naru looked up at Keitaro. And there, on Naru's face, was a solid steam of tears coming from her eyes and falling onto the floor. Keitaro and Naru stared at each other. Naru then, looked back at the floor and took a step back. The door closed in front of Naru. And the train started to move. Keitaro started to run, trying to keep up with it, but it was no use...it was gone. Keitaro fell on his knees and started pounding on the ground. "God dammit! If I were only faster! If I just told her in the beginning, I could have made a difference in the world! If...If..." He screamed at himself, teardrops falling from his eyes one by one. Then, Kitsune ran over to Keitaro. "Did she leave...Keitaro?" He slowly nodded his head. "Dammit, come on Keitaro, we know where she's heading to, if we act fast enough, we can catch her before she's really gone!  
  
End of Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! What's going to happen if they don't catch up to Naru? What will happen if Naru leaves them forever? Will they get there in time or will it be too late?!   
  
Ok, for all you Naru+Keitaro fans...sooooo sorry! I'll make up for it I swear! ...or will I? 


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase is on!

Love Hina  
Keitaro's Past  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: About time I got this chapter up huh? Well, here it is the rest of the chase. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keitaro got into the bus with Kitsune and the others. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Kitsune said. "Kitsune!" Keitaro yelled at her. "Where are we going? How do you know where Naru's going?" Kitsune took out a folder and threw it to him. The bus started to move forward. Keitaro started to sort through the papers, looking at the front and back. "As you can see, it looks like Naru got a plane to Okinawa..." Kitsune told him. "Wait a minute. If we know where she's going, then why the rush?" Keitaro asked her. Then, Keitaro was hit on the head by Motoko. "Don't you get it? From there, we don't know what she'll do. She might take another plane and go somewhere else! Then we are lost and she'll get a clean getaway." Motoko told him. "Plus, there is only one plane going to Okinawa today. If Naru gets on board and it leaves, we're done for..." Kitsune informed Keitaro. "Then we have to hurry!" Keitaro said. In the back, Mikoto sat in the back, alone.  
  
Chapter 5: The Chase is on!  
  
"According to the papers...we only have 50 minutes until they start boarding..." Kitsune told them. "Hmm...You do know that we can't get pass the security in 30 seconds right?" Keitaro said. "Don't worry about that, I'll make them go fast with my blade..." "No Motoko! Are you crazy?!" Kitsune yelled at her. Kitsune and Motoko started to yell at each other while Keitaro made his was to the back. He sat next to Mikoto. "Hey Mikoto, why the long face?" She looked up at him. "Well, I feel really bad for making Naru run away..." "Don't sweat it Mikoto, we'll get her back..." Keitaro said to comfort her. "But what will happen if we don't huh?! She'll fly away. Your one and only love will fly away and you'll be really depressed. And I'm the one that made her go...I can't live with myself knowing that I broke someone's friendship forever!" Mikoto suddenly said. "Come on Mikoto, don't say that..." Shinobu said, turning around and looking over the seat behind her. "We'll get her back!" "Thanks Shinobu..." Keitaro just sat there. [Mikoto's right though...what would happen if she leaves...what will I do with my life...] The bus stopped. "Final stop, Harbor..." They all go off and they looked over the horizon. "Here we come Naru!" Su exclaimed. They all had smiles but then, looked at each other with horrid faces. "What the hell! Why are we at the harbor! We're supposed to be at the Airport!"  
  
"Here you go miss, your belongings..." the guard said as Naru walked through the security in the airport. Naru got her stuff and walked to her gate. "Hmm, I'm 40 minutes early...might as well get something to eat..." She said to herself. She went to the café, ordered a muffin and sat down. [Hmm...I wonder how everyone's doing...especially Keitaro...] She jolted up "God, why am I thinking about that idiot...But, what he said...back at the subway...]   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Naru, please...don't go. I can't imagine a world without seeing your face in the morning...Naru, you don't know how much you mean to me. Everyday I wake up knowing that I'm going to see you again, somehow, someway...please don't leave..." Tears started to come from Keitaro's eyes. "Naru...I want to tell you that...I love you..."   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Keitaro did say that...does he really feel that way...about me..." Naru said to herself. "Um...miss, you mind if I sit here? The rest of the seats are taken." "Go right ahead..." she said, not caring. "Huh? Naru?" She turned and saw Seta sitting next to her with a muffin in his mouth. "Wow, what are you doing here Naru?" "Seta! How long have you been here?!" "O, not long...but still, why are you here? Is everyone else here?" Naru looked down at her muffin. "Um...no, I'm here alone. Something happened back at the Hinata House I'm just taking a trip." "I see..." Seta said, taking a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing here?" Naru asked him. "Me? I just came back from some ruins in China...I just came to get something to eat before I head out and pick up Sarah. So everyone is at the Hinata House right?" "Well, I'm not sure, probably looking for me...Um, sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around Seta..." Naru got up and walked away. "What did she mean by, "looking for her?" he said to himself as he took another bite out of the muffin.   
  
"Kitsune, did you make sure this bus is heading in the right direction?" Keitaro asked her. "Don't sweat it Keitaro, I made sure..." she said to him. "We only have 30 minutes to go! We can't afford anymore delays!" Shinobu looked outside the window and tugged Keitaro's shirt. "Does this delay count then?" Shinobu said, pointing out the window. Keitaro rushed to the window and saw a police barricade outside an apartment. "No! This is not good!" he screamed. "The police say that it will take at lease 20 minutes to move the barricade..." Motoko said. "We don't have the time! Come on, we have to get a taxi!" When they rain outside, it started to rain very hard. "Geez, looks like you pissed off nature today Keitaro..." Sarah said to him as she ran for cover. "Not even nature is going to stop me from getting to the airport in time..." he said to himself, trying to get a taxi.  
  
"O boy...it's raining...I hope this doesn't messes up the flight schedule..." Naru said, looking outside. "Nah, all planes are on time..." Seata said over her shoulder. "Ack! Seta! Don't surprise me like that!" "Heh, sorry Naru. I'm not in a hurry, so you don't mind if watch you leave right?" "Um, no, not at all." Naru said, looking back outside. "Is there something bothering you?" Seta asked. "Well...whatdoyoudowheresomeonetellsyou thatyoulikethemandthatpersoncan'trespondandsotheyranoffandwasabouttoboardaplaneand..." "Whoa Naru! Calm down! Breathe so the rest of us can breathe... Now what did you say?" Naru sighed. "O never mind..." she said and continued to look out the window.   
  
"Hot damn! We finally made it!" Kitsune said, as everyone ran inside to get warm. "I'm going ahead; you guys get warm and meet me at the terminal alright?" Keitaro said to them. "Ok!" They all said as Keitaro ran up the escalator. "Um...does Sempai know the gate number?" Shinobu asked. "Surprisingly...no..." Kitsune answered her.   
  
Keitaro started to run through the crowds and pass the lines. "Dammit, I don't know where she is! I knew I forgot something..." Keitaro said to himself. He looked at his watch. "10 minutes until boarding...I got to find her!" He said, running towards the A terminal. As he ran, he caught a glimpse of Naru. "Ack! Naru! Wait!" he called to her but he was to far away for her to hear. Keitaro started to run but was pushed down by the security guard. "Hey kid...back of the line!" the guard said to him. "Kid!? Wait a minute, it's an emergence...um...I'm going to miss my flight!" Keitaro told him. "Well you should have came here a little earlier then huh? Back of the line!" Keitaro ran to the back and waited. "Damn I don't have time for this, she could be boarding any time soon!" Just then, the announcement came on. "Now boarding, A6, Hinata to Okinawa." "Aw crap! I have to hurry!" "Keitaro! Over here!" He turned around to see Mikoto waving at him. "Come on! There is no line here!"   
  
"Well, I have to go now Naru..." Seta told her as he started to walk away. "I just remember that I have to prepare something for tomorrow, I'll see you later." He said waving to her. "Bye Seta..." she said as he left. She looked back at the plane. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."  
  
Keitaro and the rest of them started running to the gate when they ram into Seta. "Seta! What are you doing here!" Keitaro asked him. "Papa! You're back!" Sarah said happily. "Wow, hi everyone...hi Sarah, are you here to see Naru leave?" They all looked at each other. "What! You've seen Naru!" Keitaro asked. "Um...yeah, she was about to leave and..." Just then, he was pushed up against the wall by Kitsune. "Dammit Seta, why didn't you stop her! Don't you know a run away when you see one!" Kitsune yelled at him. "Hey fox eyes! Let go of my Papa!" Sarah said, trying to pull Kitsune off of him. "God! I don't have time for this! I need to stop her!" Keitaro said running to the gates. "Remember Keitaro! A6 is the gate!" Mikoto yelled at him.   
  
Naru was walking up the gate when suddenly Keitaro tackled her to the floor. "Eeek! A robber!" she yelled and punched him into the wall. "Ow...that smarts...Naru!" Keitaro yelled. "K-Keitaro!" she said in amazement. "How did you know that I was going to be here?" "O, you know, I just had a hunch..." Then, Naru turned around and started to walk towards the gate again. "Wait!" Keitaro said grabbing her and turning her around. "Why should I? You're happy. I'm happy. Everyone is happy. So why should I wait! I'm doing a favor to everyone if I just leave now. Like I said, I'm nothing in your life now! You have Mikoto!" "Naru! Listen to yourself! You know that isn't turn!" "But it's what you want!" Naru yelled at him, tears starting to appear. "Face it Keitaro...I heard what you said to her and..." "Naru! Your wrong! What I was trying to tell Mikoto back there was how much I loved you!" There was dead silence. "I know you probably don't love me back...you think I'm an idiot. A dork, a stupid, perverted, unlucky bastard that barely got into Tokyo U...yeah, I know it all..." Keitaro said in a low voice. "Keitaro..." "You know what? I just don't care anymore...just go, I'm not going to stop you. I mean what's the point! You don't have any feelings for me..." Naru rushed up to him and hugged him. "That's not turn Keitaro!" "Stop it Naru, you don't have to say that to cheer me up..." "Keitaro! I'm telling you the truth!" Everyone was there, looking at Keitaro and Naru. Naru took a couple of steeps back. "Since you told your feelings...I guess I should also...I confess, I love you Keitaro!" Everyone around them started to clap. Keitaro and Naru hugged each other. Kitsune pulled Mikoto from the crowd and talked to her in private. "Well, I did what you told me to Kitsune, I got them together..." Mikoto said to her. "Heh, and what a good job you did. Well..." Kitsune reached into her pocket and gave her some money. "Thanks again for your help." "Don't worry about it, seeing Keitaro again is all the payment I need..." Mikoto said to her, giving her the money back. Mikoto walked back to the crowd of people leaving Kitsune alone. "Heh, it's good to see one of my plans actually work for once..."  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know, not a long story huh? Well, that's the end. Review plz! And for all you people that don't, there is a special place in hell's fire for all of you! 


End file.
